O Predio do Barulho
by Shadow eXtreme
Summary: Kagome e sua irmã se mudaram para o Shikon Tower, um edificio cheio de moradores excentricos e meio pirados. A vida dessas duas nunca mais vai ser a mesma.
1. Conheça seus vizinhos

O prédio de Barulho

Capitulo1: Conheça seus vizinhos

Já era uma da tarde e todos estavam cuidando de suas vidas, quando Kagome passa correndo pelo hall do Shikon Tower. Todos diziam que era um ótimo lugar para se morar, e era... até um monte de malucos começar a se mudar pra lá.

Kouga: (O porteiro) Boa tarde, Dona Kagome, como vai o cachorro?

Kagome: Primeiro tenha mais respeito por ele, segundo, não é culpa dele se ele tem pulgas e terceiro eu não deveria estar falando com você porque to atrasada!

Kouga: Pra que? Hoje é sábado.

Kagome: Eu sei, mas... é sábado?

Kouga: É sim senhora

Kagome: Perae, se hoje é sábado então...

Naraku: Isso mesmo, você ainda não pagou o condomínio.

Kagome: Eu pago assim que receber Sr. Sindico _Seu vigarista, miserável, filho da..._

Kaede: NARAKU!!!

Naraku: Que droga... que é mamãe?

Kaede: Para de atormentar a garota, pode pagar o condomínio quando puder srta. Kagome

Kagome: Muitíssimo obrigada (Faz uma reverencia)

Kaede: Deixa disso menina, esse sujeito (dá um tapão na cabeça do Naraku) precisa aprender a ser mais paciente

Naraku: (Baixinho) Olha quem fala...

Kaede: (Da outro tapão na cabeça do Naraku) Eu posso estar velha, mas não estou surda, agora vê se da um jeito naquelas inúteis das suas filhas

Naraku: Ta bom mamãe, ta bom... (entra no elevador)

Kaede: Esse garoto ainda vai me trazer problemas... e se ele incomodar de novo, não hesite em me chamar.

Kagome: Pode deixar, bom já que hoje é sábado eu vou aproveitar e fazer um visita surpresa pro Inu

Kouga: Já falei que você devia mandar esse cachorro pra Suipa

Kaede: Quer calar a boca Kouga, já disse pra você não ficar se metendo na vida dos outros.

Kouga: Desculpa senhora...

Kagome: (Segurando uma risada) Tchau senhora Kaede, tchau Kouga

Kaede/Kouga: Tchau

Enquanto isso, no 5° andar, Kagura, uma das filhas do terrível Naraku batia a porta de Sesshoumaru.

Rin: Sim?

Kagura: Oi Rin, você pode chamar o Sesshoumaru pra mim?

Rin: Perae. Pai, aquela moça esquisita quer falar com você de novo.

Kagura: Esquisita??? Com quem você pensa que está falando hein sua menininha...

Sesshoumaru: (Aparece de repente na porta) O que é?

Kaguura: Ah oi Se-kun

Sesshoumaru: Não me chame assim

Kagura: E porque não?

Sesshoumaru: Tchau (Bate a porta)

Kagura: Seu grosso, insensível!!! Espera só o meu pai ficar sabendo disso, ele vai te enxotar daqui!!!

Sesshoumaru: (Abre a porta de novo) Perdão, o que deseja, vizinha?

Kagura: Agora estamos nos entendendo

Sesshoumaru: Manipuladora...

Kagura: Como?

Sesshoumaru: Eu disse alguma coisa, querida?

Kagura: Bem melhor

E enquanto isso, outra cena bizarra se passava no 4° andar...

Bankotsu: (Batendo a porta)

Sango: Oi?

Bankotsu: Oi, pode chamar o Miroku

Sango: Pra...?

Bankotsu: Pra falar com ele, pô

Sango: Sobre...?

Bankotsu: CHAMA ELE PORRA!!

Sango: E SE EU NÃO CHAMAR???

Miroku: Sangozinha, por favor, da pra...

Sango: NÃO SE METE

Miroku: Ta...

Bankotsu: DA PRA SAIR DA FRENTE, QUE EU QUERO FALAR COM ELE

Sango: (Bate a porta)

Bankotsu: PORRA MIROKU DA UM JEITO NESSA SUA MULHE QUE SACO

Miroku: Sangozinha...

Sango: (Olhar Assassino) QUIE???

Miroku: Na-na... nada....

Sango: Bom... (Vai pro quarto)

Miroku: Uf.... (Abre a porta) Que foi?

Bankotsu: Tu deixa ela te mandar? Poe uma rédea nela

Miroku: Eu já tentei.... que se queria?

Bankotsu: Eu vo da uma festa lá em casa hoje à noite, se vai?

Miroku: To dentro!!!.... Perae... quem organizo, você ou seu irmão?

Bankotsu: Não, essa fui eu

Miroku: Ah bom, então pode me considera lá

Bankotsu: Beleza, é só bate lá as 9

Miroku: Falou, até

Bankotsu: Até

Miroku: (Entra no apartamento) ...

Kohaku: Eu ouvi tudo

Miroku: Fudeu...

Kohaku: Vo conta pra minha irmã

Miroku: Perae Kohaku, não faz isso não, eu te pago pra ficar de boca fechada

Kohaku: Contanto que não seja com vale-transporte que nem da ultima vez

Miroku: E vale-refeição?

Kohaku: Não, você já usou também

Miroku: Pô, sei lá...

Kohaku: Que tal me pagar com dinheiro

Miroku: Eu não tenho nem pra mim...

Kohaku: Isso não é verdade, você comprou aquele gato de duas caudas pra Sango

Miroku: É... eu não tenho dinheiro pra gastar com você

Kohaku: Melhor que você guarda pro hospital, porque a minha irmã vai arrancar o seu...

Miroku: Ta bom, ta bom... o que você quer?

Kohaku: Sabe... eu sempre quis ter um escravo

Miroku: Não, isso não!!! Eu posso ser safado, sem vergonha e trair a minha esposa na cara de pau, mas eu tenho dignidade e caráter... e moral também!!

Kohaku: Então... eu vou nessa festa também

Miroku: Mas ce ainda é de menor

Kohaku: Sango!!!

Miroku: Tabomtabommascalaabocapeloamordedeusporquesenãoelavaiarrancarminhastripas

Sango: Que foi?

Kohaku: Olha só a Kirara brincando com a bola

Sango: Não é uma gracinha? Essa gata foi uma das melhores idéias suas Miroku (Beija o rosto dele)

Miroku: Pois é né? Você sabe como eu te amo

Kohaku: _Imagina se não amasse... agora quem eu vou levar? A Rin ou a Kanna? Acho que a Kanna não vai querer ir... então eu chamo a Rin mesmo! Mas ai eu tenho que encarar a fera que é o pai dela... nesse caso seria mais fácil chamar a Kanna... Ah na hora eu decido_

Sango: O que você tá pensando Kohaku?

Kohaku: Uns planos pra hoje a noite (Diz dando um sorriso)

Miroku: _é... hoje a noite promete..._

Continua...

Aqui eu encerro o primeiro capitulo dessa bizarrice... me digam o que acharam, e se alguém tiver uma sugestão, estou sempre ouvindo.

ShX


	2. Hoje a noite promete

O Prédio do Barulho

Capitulo 2: Hoje a noite promete

Kohaku pega o elevador e vai até o 5° andar (porque era muito preguiçoso pra ir de escada) e se prepara para chamar Rin a festa, o único problema seria encarar Sesshoumaru, o pai super protetor dela...

Kohaku: (Parado em frente a porta do 503) _Bem... é agora ou nunca... _(Bate na porta)

Rin: (Abre a porta) Sim? Ah, oi Kohaku, tudo bem? Você ta com uma cara.

Kohaku: É de alivio _Por não ter sido o pai dela que atendeu._

Rin: A propósito, eu ouvi falar que o Bankotsu vai dar uma festa hoje.

Kohaku: Eu fiquei sabendo também.

Rin: Meu pai vai ter que ir lá e levar aquela coisa da Kagura.... eu odeio aquela mulher.

Kohaku: Você vai quere ir?

Rin: Como? O Bankotsu não vai deixar a gente entrar.

Kohaku: Não tem problema, eu já sei como.

Rin: Vai fazer o Miroku deixar a gente entrar?

Kohaku: Isso mesmo! Perae, como você...

Rin: Palpite de sorte!

Sesshoumaru: Quem é Rin?

Rin: Ihhh.... sujo... corre Kohaku, corre.

Kohaku: Tchau Rin, a gente se vê lá (Corre pras escadas como se o mundo fosse acabar)

Rin: Não era ninguém pai.

Sesshoumaru: Ninguém é... ta...

Rin: Era só aquela chata da Kagura de novo.

Sesshoumaru: A Kagura? Agora eu não acredito mesmo.

Rin: Porque? Pensei que você não gostava dela.

Sesshoumaru: Se eu gosto? Eu odeio ela, mas ela não iria embora se quisesse falar comigo.

Rin: Porque diz isso?

Sesshoumaru: Acha que ela iria desistir desse pedaço de mau caminho aqui?

Rin: _Não falo nada..._

Na portaria um outro morador do Shikon Tower entrava, totalmente coberto de malas

Kouga: (Se levanta do banquinho) Precisa de uma ajuda ai?

Jakotsu: Não, eu posso me virar sozinho.

Kouga: Então ta (Se senta de novo)

Jakotsu: Foi sarcasmo seu idiota!!!! Me ajuda aqui!!!

Kouga: Avisa antes (Pega algumas malas) O que você pôs nessas malas? Corpos?

Jakotsu: Você nem faz idéia!

As portas do elevador se abrem e Ayame sai de lá.

Kouga: (Derruba as malas) Oi Ayame, tudo bem? Como tem passado? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ayame: Sempre tão gentil Sr. Kouga.

Jakotsu: Alooo!! O eu aqui!!!

Kouga: Sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa é só pedir.

Ayame: Eu não quero incomodar.

Kouga: Incomodo? É um prazer.

Jakotsu: Que tal ME ajudar aqui?

InuYasha: (Que acaba de entrar no prédio) Ei, puxa-saco, que tal dar uma folga pra garota?

Kouga: Ninguém te perguntou nada.

Jakotsu: InuYasha, vem cá querido.

InuYahsa: Ihhh sai fora seu esquisito!!!

Jakotsu: Não pode fugir de mim!!

InuYasha: (Pega uma das malas e da na cabeça do Jakotsu que desmaia na hora) Isso vai te ensinar a não ficar de esquisitice comigo. (Ele entra no elevador e vai pro 3° andar)

Kouga: Sabe... o Bankotsu vai dar uma festa hoje, e eu estava pensando que talvez... você gostaria de ir comigo.

Ayame: Bankotsu? Aquele sujeito barulhento que fica gritando até altas horas?

Kouga: ... é...

Ayame: Aquele vagabundo que fica chamando um monte de garotas de reputação duvidosa pro apartamento?

Kouga: ...........é...........

Ayame: Aquele cretino que ousou falar mal do meu cabelo na semana passada?

Kouga: ......Bom se você não quer ir tanto assim, eu....

Ayame: É claro que eu vou!!!

Kouga: Serio?

Ayame: Serio! Ele é uma peste, mas se você insiste.

Kouga: Bom, então até logo.

Ayame: Até (Sai do prédio)

No apartamento 301

Kagome: O que foi aquela gritaria lá embaixo?

InuYasha: O imprestável do porteiro dando em cima daquela garota que mora na cobertura.

Kagome: De novo essa historia...

Kikyou: (Entra na sala) Oi InuYasha, que te traz aqui?

Kagome: Da licença mana, eu to tentando ter uma conversa aqui.

Kikyou: (Ignorando completamente a Kagome) Quer dar uma volta por ai? Só nos dois?

Kagome: PARA DE FICAR DANDO EM CIMA DO MEU NAMORADO SUA CHATA!

InuYasha: Dã...du...di...dã...

Kagome: FAZ ALGUMA COISA SEU IMPRESTAVEL!!!

Kikyou: O que me diz Inu?

Kagome: (Com um olhar assassino) INUYASHA....

InuYasha: FoibomfalarcomvocêKikyouporfavorKagometentaseacalmarenãodescontaemmimnaproximavezqueagemtesevêtá? (Sai correndo, muito de pressa)

Kagome: .... Você é outra que não presta mana...

Kikyou: Você é que não sabe aproveitar o que tem...

No 402...

Kohaku: Já vai, já vai... (Abre a porta) Oi Kanna, como é qu...

Kanna: Como é que vai, é a caçamba, que negocio é esse de chamar a Rin pra festa e não eu? Por acaso você tem alguma relação com ela?

Kohaku: Eu? Que isso, eu vivo só pra você. '_Caramba, eu sou pior que o Miroku..._'

Kanna: Então você vai na festa comigo.

Kohaku: Ah? Cl-claro, sem problema. '_To perdido o Naraku e o Sesshoumaru vão arrancar meu couro...'_

Kanna: Algum problema Kohaku? Você ta meio pálido...

Kohaku: Na-nada não... te vejo as 9.

Kanna: Até lá (Se vira e vai embora)

Kohaku: ... Isso não vai dar certo... eu preciso de um plano... vou precisar da ajuda do safado do Miroku... MIROKU!!!!!

Miroku: (Entra na sala) Que foi agora?

Kohaku: Preciso de ajuda.

Miroku: Para?

Kohaku: Pra ficar com a Rin e a Kanna na festa.

Miroku: (Com lagrimas nos olhos) Você pegando as duas ao mesmo tempo? Quefalta de vergonha na cara!! Estou tão orgulhoso de você Kohaku!!! (Diz dando uns tapas nas costas do Kohaku)

Kohaku: Tá, ta, que seja, vai me ajudar ou não?

Miroku: Um companheiro de safadezas em necessidade nunca é deixado na mão.

Kohaku: Valeu cara, você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

Miroku: É o que todos me dizem, enfim o que você precisa fazer é...

Continua...

Qual será o plano de Miroku? Será que Kagome vai perdoar InuYasha?Quem vai descobrir as safadezas do Kohaku primeiro, Rin ou Kanna?

Não deixem de dizer o que vocês acharam. Não custa nada.

Agradeço as gentis palavras de Harun, DarkAnty, Anitah-chan e MarahChan. Para Marcela e Maluli: Sugestões anotadas. Vou sair do formato roteiro no próximo capitulo, porque esse já estava escrito faz algum tempo, desculpe mas esse não teve muito jeito, mas o próximo vai estar diferente com certeza, e não deixem de apontar quaisquer falhas, pois é assim que eu vou aprendendo.

ShX


End file.
